


Quiet Before The Storm

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Dean and Castiel take a moment for themselves.





	Quiet Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Castiel had never felt afraid before. It had always just been a word, something that humans experienced. Before. Before he walked among them and saw their pain. Before his doubts ate away at him and he was punished by those he once would have trusted with every fibre of his being. Before Dean.

He had been given this assignment, so he thought, because it was well known that his Faith was without question. The reality was that his superiors had seen him as weak, a puppet whose strings could be pulled without him ever feeling them. It makes him sick to poor Jimmy Novak’s stomach that he didn’t know that he was being lied to.

It’s all so clear now. All the things he should have done. All the things he shouldn’t have. And all of them focus on Dean Winchester. The saviour of mankind.

Is this how the Grigori felt? Did they see the beauty of humanity and want to possess it? To sink into the pleasures of the flesh? He had always been told that their desires were evil. An abomination upon everything he held dear.

The thought that they may have been right and the Archangels wrong does not cause him unease. He knows with his head that it should. But it is his heart that he is thinking with now.

+++++

The motel room is in darkness. Sam is sprawled on the bed furthest from the door, his long limbs falling off the edge, almost touching the floor. The demon blood is pumping through his veins, shining almost as brightly to Castiel’s eyes as an angel’s true visage. He wished that he could do more for Sam. Castiel knows he is suffering, that in his own stubborn way he is trying to do what is right. But he also doesn’t think that Sam has suffered enough. He hasn’t yet seen the depths of despair that his choices will face him with, and until that moment there is no one that can help him. Not even his brother.

Dean.

He is in the bathroom, the water running. Castiel should leave now, he knows. He merely wanted to check on them after their hunt, make sure that they were in one piece. That he would know instantly if Dean was in mortal danger he does not admit to himself. The truth is he likes looking upon them through human eyes; to see them the way humans do.

Dean came out of the room wearing only a towel around his waist, water dripping down his chest. He stopped abruptly when he saw Castiel.

“Cas?” he hissed in a whisper. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Dean. Nothing is wrong.”

“Then what are you doing here?” He stepped forward, closer to Castiel and away from Sam. He glanced over to make sure that Sam was still asleep. “Heaven got another job for us?”

“No,” Castiel said. “I am not here on orders.”

“Oh.” Dean looked Castiel up and down and then turned towards his brother. “I...I can’t leave him.”

“Of course not,” Castiel replied, keeping his tone even and not disappointed. “I must go.”

And before he allowed Dean to speak again he was gone, pulling the air around him and propelling himself as far as his wings would take him.

+++++

It was some time later before Castiel saw Dean again. He hadn’t meant to come there, but he’d merely wanted to get away, somewhere safe. Which now meant wherever Dean was.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said. He was still leaning against his car, beer hanging loosely from his hand. His brother was nowhere to be seen.

“Dean,” Castiel replied with a nod, and went to stand next to him. They stood in silence for a long while, just staring out at the lake. Watching the sun set and the birds go home to roost.

Dean finished his bottle of beer and dropped it to the ground, not even noticing that Castiel made it vanish, sending it to be recycled, before it hit the floor. Instead Dean turned to look at Castiel, a desperate, broken look on his face. Castiel returned the look, trying to school his face into an expression of sympathy that wouldn’t appear patronising.

It must have worked for one minute they were staring at each other and the next they were kissing, hands pulling at each other until Dean was pressing Castiel up against the car and Castiel was pulling at Dean’s shirt, his cool fingers skirting over Dean’s stomach and resting on his hips. Dean moaned and Castiel held on to his hip’s a little harder, aware that his grip would bruise. Dean shifted even closer and started to rut against Castiel’s legs and Castiel closed his eyes and gave into the sensations of Dean’s soft lips against his own, Dean’s nails digging into his back as he sank into the perfect rhythm. The only sound was their soft moans and the rustle of clothing as they pushed at each other, Castiel’s own arousal an unfamiliar, but not unpleasant feeling.

Dean moved away from Castiel’s mouth and started devouring his neck, licking and biting and, Castiel realised almost a moment too late, marking him as his own.

Castiel tilted his head to give Dean better access, removing himself from the Host’s sight. As long as he was not gone for long they would merely presume he was being cautious and hiding from demons, not from them.

Dean growled as he came, clinging on to Castiel. Castiel’s body reacted soon after as he allowed his body the freedom to feel every last sensation, until it all became too much for him and he had to pull his essence back for fear of harming Dean.

“Wow,” Dean murmured, his head pressed into Castiel’s coat. Castiel huffed a small approximation of a laugh and ran his hand through Dean’s hair. “What brought that on?”

“I needed you,” Castiel said. Dean froze for a heartbeat before pulling back a little.

“I’m just damn irresistible, huh?” he asked with a smirk.

“Indeed,” Castiel replied. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead.

He would have to make his location known to the Host soon, lest they come looking for him. But for now he was perfectly content to stand here with Dean, watching the stars twinkling in the sky and the fireflies darting through the trees.

Everything else could wait.


End file.
